The Kidnapped Schoolgirl
by SakuraHarunoFan
Summary: Summary: Is he really Kissing me? He is so cute... I thought, blushing even deeper as he placed his tongue against my lips, his masked tongue pleading for entrance. Mph... I said, my words muffled by his lips. I parted from the kiss, looking up at him.
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, this is my first story in a while, I hope you enjoy it, I might make a series. Also, Words in italics are thoughts. XD. Not pairing anyone up here and not saying anyone's a slut, just felt like making it. XD. Well, on with the story after this: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THANKS!

---------------------------------------The kid napped school girl.------------------------------

"**Sensei was so cute today, Don't you think so, Hinata?" I asked her softly, clearing my throat afterwards. "Oh yes, very. I wonder if Kakashi-Sensei has a sex life or at least social life." Hinata replied to me, looking up at me, pointing her fingers again. "You really need to stop pointing your fingers, After you've had sex before you shouldn't be so shy about it." I told her, my emerald eyes glistening in the light as I looked down at her, smiling softly. "I know, It's just... Do you know how big Naruto is? I'm worried about tonight." Hinata replied to me again, picking her schoolbooks up off the bench. "Um, No...Why would I? I've never dated him." I said defiantly, Fixing my now showing bra and picking my books up off the bench. "Oh yeah, I don't know, I'm just nervous." Hinata said, sitting down on the bench. "I know that." I said, sticking my tongue out at her. "You really need a boyfriend Sakura, you've been like this ever since Sasuke left and denied all of your requests to date." Hinata said softly. "I do not!" I said, standing my grounds. "Yes you do!" Hinata said a bit louder than I did. "Do not, Oh fine. If you think I do then prove it." I said, staring at her. Hinata laughed, Pushing me against the arm of the bench, grinding against me with her leg. "Oh! Oh! Alright, Alright. I get your point, I need a boyfriend." I said softly, "Hey, isn't it time for Naruto's and your date?" I quickly added. "OH! Sakura, thank you for reminding me!" Hinata quipped out quickly, standing up, opening her backpack, and putting her books in. I watched as Hinata took off, Yawning lightly as I leaned against the armrest of the bench. It was cold, and a bit wet. I looked up, noticing Kiba. "Hey, Kiba." I said softly, leaning back against the armrest still. I watched as Kiba came over and sat next to me, looking over at him, I smiled. "Hey, Sakura." Kiba replied, he smirked and looked down at my bare legs. I growled lightly, fixing my skirt as I looked up at him, smacking his arm lightly. He rubbed his arm lightly with a groan and a low growl, a smirk still on his face. He climbed on top of my legs and I tried pushing him back. "No use Sakura." Kiba said, a smirk still on his face. I stared up at him as he placed his hand on my left breast, cupping it slightly. I growled deeply, Attempting to push him off me again. "Kiba, get off!" I said, staring at him still. "Only if you will date me." Kiba said with a smirk. "If you'll leave me alone then I guess." I replied with a loud groan. Kiba leaned forward and kissed me, groping my butt then getting off me. I stared at him, jumping a bit then quickly sitting up and looking away. "Goodbye, My love." I heard Kiba say as he began to walk off. "Eh...I might as well go visit Kakashi-Sensei." I said softly a bright smile on my face. I brushed off my skintight skirt, it wasn't even long enough to go to my knees. I fixed my skintight shirt also, redoing my tie that was part of our school uniform as I got up. I began walking towards the schoolyard, as I bent over a bit to tie my shoe that had came undone. I quickly tied it, looking around and began walking again, I stopped in front of Kakashi and blushed softly. "Hello, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi said, reading from ****Come, Come Paradise**_**. He is so cute!**_** I thought, looking into his sexy mis-matched eyes. "H- Hello, Ka..Kakashi-Sens- Sensei." I replied, my blush deepening. "Sakura-Chan, what are you blushing about?" I heard Kakashi ask. "Err... Well, Can you come over to my house tonight? I have something to ask..." I replied. "Oh, Alright, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi said in his sexy voice. I wrote down my address on a folded up test paper which I had got an A+ on, "Here's my address, come in two hours." I replied, handing him the paper. Kakashi's warm hands were placed over mine as he took the paper out of my hand, He smiled, his eye creasing. **_**I love how his eye creases! **_**I thought. "Alright, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi said. I smiled and turned, walking off. "Bye, Kakashi-Sensei!" I said, smiling. "Mm, Bye, Sakura-Chan!" Kakashi replied as he began walking the opposite way. ****Two hours later:**** I heard a knock on my door and got up, smoothing out the ribbon dress I was wearing as I walked to the door. I moved the curtains and looked out the window, it was Kakashi-Sensei. **_Good. _**I thought as I moved the curtains back and unlocked the door, Kakashi-Sensei looked me up and down as if he was staring at a naked girlfriend. "What is that?" Kakashi asked. I smiled, looking up at him. "A ribbon dress." I said politely. "Oh, alright." Kakashi said. I moved away from the door as I watched him come in, I opened the fridge and handed him a bottle of sake, "Here, you can have it as a welcome." I said softly with a smile. "Thanks, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi said, opening it and taking a drink. I took Kakashi's warm hand and led him to the living room. "Kakashi-Sensei, Kiba..." I said, my voice cutting out for a second as he placed his hand on my knee. "Kiba, what, Sakura-Chan?" Kakashi asked, his hand still on my knee. "Kiba, Forced me to date him by c...Cupping my breast and sitting on my legs so I couldn't get up..." I said, leaning back a bit. I felt a bit uncomfortable talking to my Sensei about this but it had to be done. "My...My...He shouldn't be doing that. He shouldn't even have thoughts like that until well, He's my age!" Kakashi said, tilting his head, smiling under that mysterious mask of his. I felt his hand rub softly across my knee until he leaned forward and kissed me, I blushed deeply. **_Is he really Kissing me!?__He is so cute..._** I thought, blushing even deeper as he placed his tongue against my lips, his masked tongue pleading for entrance. "Mph..." I said, my words muffled by his lips. I parted from the kiss, looking up at him. "Kakashi-Sensei, what are you doing?" I asked, still blushing deeply. "Changing your mind about dating me, I know you want to." Kakashi replied, placing his lips against mine again. My eyes widened a bit, "Mph..." I said my words muffled again, his lips were soft but I had wished he didn't have that piece of fabric over them. I parted from the kiss again, looking into his eye "How did you know?" I asked, my blush slowly fading. "Because, I can tell you feel only a bit uncomfortable talking to me about Kiba grabbing your breast and you always blush around me." Kakashi responded. "Please, Close your eyes for a moment." Kakashi Demanded, I did as he said. I felt his lips against mine again, his lips sent tingles through my body. There was something different about this kiss, there was no fabric! "You may open your eyes now, If you please, Sakura-Chan." I heard Kakashi-Sensei say. I quickly opened my eyes, blushing deeply at how sexy he was without his mask on too! He parted. "What do you think, Sakura-Chan?" Kakashi asked; I was a bit stunned but, "Sexy." I responded in a low tone. I felt him part my legs and sit in between them, leaning forward and I felt him slide his tongue into my mouth. **


	2. Will you go out with me?

_**Recap: **__**"Please, Close your eyes for a moment." Kakashi Demanded, I did as he said. I felt his lips against mine again, his lips sent tingles through my body. There was something different about this kiss, there was no fabric! "You may open your eyes now, If you please, Sakura-Chan." I heard Kakashi-Sensei say. I quickly opened my eyes, blushing deeply at how sexy he was without his mask on too! He parted. "What do you think, Sakura-Chan?" Kakashi asked; I was a bit stunned but, "Sexy." I responded in a low tone. I felt him part my legs and sit in between them, leaning forward and I felt him slide his tongue into my mouth.  
-------------------------------------------------------------Continued----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**I smiled and let him slide it in, not fighting back. Kakashi began to play with my tongue, slidding it into his hot mouth. I blushed deeply as I felt him lift me up, I wondered what he was doing. I looked down at him and smiled, closing my eyes as he sat me down in his lap. I began lightly wrestling his tongue which was now in his mouth, placed my hand down on his legs and leaned forward, pushing into a kiss. I leaned forward even more, Kakashi fell backwards onto the couch with me ontop of him, his long legs hanging off the couch. I felt Kakashi-Sensei gasp for air for a minute and part from the kiss, I looked down at him, breathing heavily to catch my breath. I blushed lightly as I felt his hand lightly grip my breast, his other hand was across my back, holding my ass. I leaned forward near his ear, my breast pressing onto his hand and the other onto his chest, "I ---- I love you, Kakashi-Sensei." I admitted in a whisper. I blushed deeply and jumped as I felt his hand slide up the bottom of my dress and into the front of my underwear, "Your wet." he whispered. I blushed even deeper, knowing he was right. I felt him begin to rub my vagina, I jumped a bit, letting out a soft moan. "Sen--- Sensei, what are you d-" my words were broke off as he unbuttoned his pants and slid my underwear off. Then he slid his pants off, his shaft was hard, it was against my legs until he fixed it so it popped out of his boxers and he slammed it into me. I moaned out loudly, loosing my breath for a moment. He was so big, and he was hard ontop of it all! He moved his hands to my waist, clutching it tightly, remaining in me. "I'm going to make you say "Yes..." all night..." He said, looking up at me. "How so?" I asked, aware of what he ment. He thrusted out then slammed into me again, "Did you like that?" Kakashi-Sensei asked. I was now aware of one thing, he did have a sex life... "Yes..." I replied with a moan in between. Kakashi-Sensei slid out of me, causing me to moan softly. I slowly slid across the couch, letting out a soft pant. When I caught my breath, Kakashi-sensei was already sitting up. I stood up slowly, my eyes widening as Kakashi-Sensei quickly got up and pinned me to the wall. "Ka- Kakashi-Se- Sensei?" I asked, a bit afraid he was going to hurt me. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply, after that leaning back. "Do you like my kisses?" Kakashi asked, his tongue slidding out of my mouth. "Yes..." I replied. "Sen...Sensei, will you go...go out with me?" I asked, blushing deeply. "I thought you'd never ask..." Kakashi whispered in that sexy voice of his.**


	3. Panties

Oooooohhhh! That was a twist now wasn't it? Aww C'mon, you all knew she was going to ask, I mean, really, would you be able to resist? 3  
And in this chapter it's the next day, kthnx xD Also, Hehe, when Kakashi said, "I'll make you say, "Yes" all night..." he didn't mean just that night... If you guys would, Please message me about the book, tell me what you like and everything about it 3  
RECAP: ** "Sen...Sensei, will you go...go out with me?" I asked, blushing deeply. "I thought you'd never ask..." Kakashi whispered in that sexy voice of his.   
----------------------------------------------------------------Chap 3-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I tossed my slender body down onto the couch, last night Kakashi-Sensei asked about moving in with me and I agreed. Kakashi walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes lightly. I looked back at him and blushed deeply, whipping my head forward. "Kakashi-Sensei! Please, put something on!" I said quickly, closing my eyes. I felt him slide my skirt off. "Hey! I didn't nessasarly mean anything I was wearing!" I said, hearing the whisp of fabric being wrapped around something, In particular I knew it was his hips. He jumped over the couch, tossing his body onto mine. I blinked and punched him in the arm playfully, giggling lightly. **_Wait...I feel him against my clit but how? I still have my panties on..._**I thought to myself then glanced down as Kakashi-Sensei got off of me. "This what you're looking for?" he asked, holding my panties and stretching the sides. I quickly jumped up, covering my vagina with one hand; "Give!" I said quickly. "Aww, why?" Kakashi said, teasingly. "Because, I need them for work! Tsunade's got me working up at the hospital tonight!" I said quickly, which had been quite true. "You've got to do something for me then." Kakashi said with a perverted smirk, still holding my underwear up to a height I couldn't quite reach. "Like what?" I asked, looking up at him **_Oh crap, please don't be sex related..._** I thought to myself, just then, "Dirty Truth or dare, With Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, and I. Tonight, And I get to come to work with you." Kakashi responded. "But..." I said, looking up at him. "Yes. Or no panties, oh, and I quite like your selection, thongs." Kakashi said with a large smirk across his maskless face. "Fine..." I said softly. "Oh and, Only the guys get to dare, AND no chickens." Kakashi said. "Fine." I said again as he handed me the thong. I quickly slid it on, Bending over and grabbing my keys. I quickly walked upstairs and into the bathroom, putting on a fishnet shirt without a bra on and a short white jacket with a red cross on the left side. I put on a pair of long white leather jeans with fishnet pieces a bit above the knees then a pair of white high-heels, the outfit Tsunade had assigned me; I quite like them. I walked down the steps, Kakashi stared at me, drooling a bit. I laughed and ignored him as I walked towards the door, he came up behind me, placing his hand on my hips. "Go get some pants on or your not coming." I said, "Oh, right." Kakashi responded, smacking my ass as he passed. I jumped a bit as he smacked my ass, leaning forward and unlocking the door as he came back out in a pair of black sweat pants. **


	4. The Dark ally and Dirty truth or Dare

Ooooohhhhhhhhh Sexy Twist, Eh, Eh? Please, if you have the time message me xD I'm lonelyyyyyyyy xD Nawh, Kidding. I'd just like messages o.o;  
Recap:  
**"Go get some pants on or your not coming." I said, "Oh, right." Kakashi responded, smacking my ass as he passed. I jumped a bit as he smacked my ass, leaning forward and unlocking the door as he came back out in a pair of black sweat pants.   
-----------------------------------------------------------Chapter 4------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked out the door, he followed after, his hands on my hips. ---Soon later--- I sat down on the stool infront of the bartable, ordering a sake. I smiled as Kakashi-Sensei sat next to me and I ordered a sake. After the sake was sat on the table I handed the merchant the money and took the sake, slowly getting up. I felt Kakashi-Sensei grab my hips, pulling himself up. "Erm..." I said, beginning to walk. I opened the bottle of sake and took a sip of it, sticking my tongue out at Kakashi. He bit my tongue, "Now now...Don't do that again or something worse may happen." he whispered into my ear afterwards. I wondered what he had ment as I opened the hospital's doors, I stuck my tongue out at him again. He grabbed my hips and ran into a dark ally, I was carried along with of course. Kakashi let go of me and pinned me up against the wall, "Sen-- Sensei?" I whispered. Kakashi began kissing me seductively down the neck, his kisses getting down further than my neck. "Kakashi-Sen--- Sensei, St- Stop..." I said, trying to move away but I was yet pinned to the wall. His kisses began down my right shoulder until they stopped and went down my neck again...straight down. His kisses continued past my neck until he pulled my jacket off roughly, pulling down my fishnet shirt. "N- No Ka---- Ka----- Kakashi-Sense- Sensei!" I said louder, squirming and making an effort to try to get loose. "Sto- Stop Kakashi!!!" I said loudly, squirming more. Kakashi slid his mouth onto one of my breasts, sucking on it lightly. "Let me go Kakashi---- Kakashi-Sens---- Sensei!" I said louder than before. I felt his mouth slide off of my breast and him let go of me, "Mm...Warned you... Your skin is so warm and your breasts are just...Perfect..." Kakashi said, stepping back. I stood there, still shocked from his actions. I quickly returned back to my surroundings, running towards the door of the hospital. _----Later that same night----_** "Time for dirty truth or dare guys!" Kakashi shouted, full of excitement. I sunk into the couch, **_Should have went without those panties..._ **I thought, leaning back. "Truth or dare, Kakashi?" I heard Iruka say. "Dare." Kakashi said, leaning against the bottom of the couch near my feet. "I dare you to go take Sakura's shirt off and she has to keep it off all night." Iruka said. Kakashi glanced at Iruka then to me, he got on his knees then climbed up onto the couch ontop of me. He kissed me deeply, pressing me against the couch as he tossed my jacket onto the floor, taking my fishnet off also then tossing it at Naruto. "Wow," Iruka and Naruto said, Sasuke had just been staring, blankmindedly; "I can't believe she let you take it off!" I sighed heavily, "We had a trade, Plus, we're dating." I said softly, watching as Kakashi-Sensei spread my legs and sat down in between them. "Oh wow!" Everyone but me and Kakashi said, even Sasuke. Kakashi turned around and faced them, I leaned back against the armrest of the couch and smiled. "Truth or dare, Iruka? Also, Our trade was her panties if she'd let us play Dirty truth or dare with her tonight." Kakashi responded. **_Inner Sakura: ARGH I DIDN'T THINK HE'D TELL HIM!_** "Kakashi!!!!!!" I Yelled at him, quickly moving away. "She has very sensible choice in panties too, thongs." Kakashi Said. I punched him hard in the arm, Making him fall to the ground. "Dare, my great friend." Iruka said with a wink. "I da--- Ow... Dare you to ---- Ow... Kiss Sakura." Kakashi Said softly, coughing lightly. "Kakashi, No!" I said loudly, jumping back. "Come now, I don't bite, Sakura-Chan." Iruka said. "No!" I said softly, moving again. "Please Sakura-chan, behave yourself or do I need to take your panties again?" Kakashi asked, grinning some. "Go ahead, I bet you can't!" I said, darting into the other room as fast as I could. Kakashi followed right behind me, grabbing me and pulling me into a corner. Pinned. He reached under my dress and tugged on my wet underwear, they ripped and dropped into his hand. "Kakashi!" I said, looking up at him. Kakashi leaned forward next to my ear, "You're so wet..." Kakashi whispered. He dropped my underwear, they were ripped in a fashion that could not be sewed again. He kissed me deeply, slidding two fingers into me. I moaned out softly, staring at him. "Kakas--- Kakashi stop! We have gu--- guests..." I said, closing my eyes. He slid out quickly, letting go of me and walked into the living room. Great. I was dripping wet and worst of all, It was down my legs. I used part of my dress to try and cover up how wet I was as I walked into the living room. All the attention was set on me as they all turned their heads toward me, "Why are you wet, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, of course he was the only one who didn't know what had just happened. "It's just water." I replied, trying to cover what was at least left of hidding that I was really wet from being fingered and teased. "Oh, alright, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. I sat down on my knees, keeping them closed tight as Kakashi walked over and sat down next to me. I smiled, looking around slowly. "I love you, Kakashi-Sensei." I said softly; "I love you too, Sakura-chan." I heard him reply through my daze. I left my daze quickly to try and figure out what was going on, it was just Naruto yet trying to figure out what had happened that made me soaked.**


	5. The appearance of Neji

Mmm, Sexy chapter, Eh? Heh. I share these with my friend before I post him, he thought that one was Sooooooooo kinky, Mmm, my friend is soooo hot too, just like Kakashi! ; RECAP: **I heard him reply through my daze. I left my daze quickly to try and figure out what was going on, it was just Naruto yet trying to figure out what had happened that made me soaked.**

**-------------------------------------Chapter 5.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**"Ditch Kakashi-Sensei, for me?" I heard Naruto whisper into my ear as he leaned forward. "No, I love him." I responded, moving away some as Naruto-kun pressed against my breasts with his chest while trying to whisper in my ear. I glanced over at Kakashi with a pleading look and he moved over to me, picking me up and setting me on his lap, I looked up at him and smiled, kissing him through his mask. I remembered about my underwear not being there and noticed Iruka was trying to look up my skirt better, I pressed down on my skirt so that he couldn't look, blushing deeply. "What's wrong, Sakura-Chan?" I heard Iruka say, looking up at my face. "Nothing, just fixing my skirt." I said, such a bad lie, he knew I caught him peeping too. Kakashi-Sensei put his hands on my hips, gripping them lightly then he moved them around my waist, hugging me tight. He laid his hands down on my skirt, in my lap. I could feel him beginning to get harder earlier, as did I now. He slung against me some, kissing my neck. "I think it's time to leave, you guys. Seems my little girl is getting a little frisky, know what I mean?" Kakashi-Sensei said, I glared up at him, a bit mad that he said that and turned and punched him in the arm hard. He let out a soft whimper as I did so then I glared at Naruto who didn't have a clue what Kakashi had ment before but Iruka knew everything he ment... I glanced up at Iruka as Kakashi's fingers began slidding down to the bottom of my skirt. "Iruka, I believe it would probably be best if you leave, you too Naruto-kun." I said softly, looking over at Naruto for a second then back at Iruka. I smiled as they slowly got up off the floor and gestured toward the door, "Bye Sakura-Chan," "Bye Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said, So had Iruka except he hadn't said Sensei. I smiled and nodded, "Bye Iruka, Bye Naruto-kun!!!!" I said and leaned back against Kakashi's chest. "Now, you Kakashi-Sensei...You've been a bad boy. Next time you tell someone that i'm going to have to punish you." I said softly, looking up at him. He grinned a bit and slid his hands up the bottom of my skirt, leaning over me. "You know it was you who's the frisky one." I said, closing my eyes. "Is that so?" Kakashi-Sensei replied, his hands slidding further in my skirt. "Mhm..." I said, his hands slidding a bit further in. "Your so wet..." He said, "Please Kakashi-Sensei, Don't...Hinata is coming over..." I replied softly, looking up at him, knowing what he was going to do. Kakashi slowly slid his hands out and kissed me deeply then quickly slid them in again, bumping my clit then slidding them out of my skirt. I moaned loudly and slid away, he looked up at me and stared at the wetness that was now running further down my legs. I ran upstairs and put on a pair of white leather jeans quickly and ran downstairs when I heard the door knock, forgetting I had no shirt on. I walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it. "Hi, Hina------- NEJI!?" I said, the end turning into a shout. Neji looked up at me and smiled, handing me a box that was wrapped in an emerald green; the color of my eyes with a dark green ribbon around it. I looked down at Neji who was on my doorstep, looking behind me. "Do you have a guy in there?" Neji questioned as he slowly stepped up. "Oh,--- No." I said, pausing for a moment after "Oh." Neji rushed into the living room, almost tripping from not paying attention as he was in shock from seeing Kakashi on the floor. "Oh, Hello, Neji." Kakashi said, I rushed into the living room, the door left wide open. I heard Hinata say, "Sakura?" as the door closed and I heard footsteps coming my way. "SAKURA--C-CHAN-- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Hinata asked loudly, staring at Neji and Kakashi on the floor and me, shirtless. I quickly grabbed my fishnet shirt and jacket and put them on, "It's not as it looks Hinata-Chan, I swear!" I said, deciding not to tell her about Naruto, because Naruto; had been drunk when he came after all. "Alright...I trust you." Hinata said, glancing down at Kakashi again as she took a seat in my pink leather chair. "I had her play dirty truth or dare with me." Kakashi said a bit loud, I glanced over at him, letting out a slight growl and sat on his lap again. "Oh no, not that...that's how Naruto got me to flash him when he was drunk once." Hinata said. Neji got up and plopped himself on the couch, Hinata looked over at him and waved. "Hi, Neji-kun." Hinata said, "Hello, Hinata-Chan." Neji replied. I glanced up at him then closed my eyes, leaning back on Kakashi. I could feel him begin to harden again, "Do you want me to go get your book, Make-Out Paradise, Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked; closing my eyes. "Yes please, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi said. I slowly got up and smiled as I made my way to the porch, bending down and grabbing it off the floor. Neji laughed lightly, I could hear it all the way out out the porch and I could hear Hinata giggle. I walked out into the living room and noticed Kakashi, holding up a picture of me tackling Sasuke once. I stared at him and quickly grabbed it, sitting down in his lap again as I handed him the book. He put his elbows on my head, raised the book and began reading. I looked up at Neji who was walking over towards us now, beginning to whisper something into Kakashi's ear after he got over. "Sure." I heard Kakashi-Sensei whisper back as he leaned forward, placing his chin on my head as he continued reading. Hinata let out a soft giggle and looked down at me before she got up and got on all fours next to me. "Kakashi and you are dating now?" she whispered into my ear. "Mm...Yep." I whispered back. "That's so great, now you have a boyfriend and you can also practice sex! Heh, not that you'd do it with Kakashi." Hinata whispered. "I so would, plus, He's already slammed his hard shaft into me once. Not to mention he's been trying to finger me lately." I whispered back. "Ah." She whispered back, once more then sat up. **


	6. A Christmas Present

Yes, Kakashi and Sakura WILL have sex soon for those who were wondering and they will have it quite often for you who are wondering..and yes, the reason for the title WILL come soon 3...(Note: Shaft Dick.) **RECAP: ****. "Kakashi and you are dating now?" she whispered into my ear. "Mm...Yep." I whispered back. "That's so great, now you have a boyfriend and you can also practice sex! Heh, not that you'd do it with Kakashi." Hinata whispered. "I so would, plus, He's already slammed his hard shaft into me once. Not to mention he's been trying to finger me lately." I whispered back. "Ah." She whispered back, once more then sat up.   
-------------------------------Chapter 6----------------------------------------------------**

**I leaned forward some as Hinata sat up and then I leaned back against Kakashi again, "Hinata-chan, how have you been?" Kakashi asked, leaning back a little. "I've been good...Naruto and I are dating now, if you haven't found out." Hinata replied, raising her gaze to him. I smiled a bit, Kakashi-Sensei leaned forward; "That's great, Hinata-Chan." He replied with a smile under his mask. **_Soon later:_** I smiled and waved to Neji and Hinata as they left and looked up at Kakashi, "I love you...Kakashi-Sensei." she said softly, smiling. He smiled and kissed me through his masked lips then parted soon after, "I love you too, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi said and leaned forward some. "Come...Since it's almost christmas, I want to give you a present." I said, a light blush covering my cheeks. "Alright, lead the way." Kakashi replied, slowly picking me up then standing up. I took his hand and led him upstairs...into the bedroom. "Where's the present?" Kakashi asked, looking over at me. "Right here..." I replied, slowly taking my jacket and fishnet shirt off. Kakashi's eyes widened a bit as I did so and he walked over and sat on the bed, he had a soft blush on his face. I walked over to him and sat on his legs, wrapping my legs around his back as I leaned forward and kissed him. I placed my hand on the zipper to his vest, looking up at him as if asking for permission, Kakashi nodded. I unzipped his vest and tossed it on the floor, Kakashi took his mask off slowly and tossed it onto his vest as he took his shirt off afterwards. I felt him place his hands on my waist, I nodded and got off him, standing up. He unbuttoned, unzippered, and took my jeans off and tossed them on his vest. I placed a hand on his pants and unzipped them, pulling them off his legs slowly then tossed it on my shirt. I blushed deeply, noticing he hadn't been wearing any boxers. He slid his hand into my panties then gave my clit a little bump, I bit my lip and he slid it out, pulling my panties off. I smiled a bit with a blush and sat down on his lap again, his shaft slidding into me. I let out a soft moan as my tooth slid off my lip, his shaft began digging in deeper. I moaned out softly again, leaning forward on him and then I began bobbing up and down on his large, hard shaft as it went all the way in. He grabbed my waist to stop me for a moment as he felt blood trickle down onto his leg, "Are you sure you want to do this Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked, looking into my eyes. "Yes, Kakashi-Sensei. I could loose almost all my blood and still want to do this..." I replied, kissing him lightly, his warm lips pressed tightly against mine. "Alright." He said, his words muffled some from the kiss but still able to be understood. I began bobbing up and down again as I parted from the kiss and began going a bit faster and harder, I let out a bit louder of a moan and heard sensei let out a quiet moan. **_Who cares if this is my sensei...I'm so in love with him... I can't take it anymore!_ **I thought as I began slamming down now, listening to Kakashi's and my moans get louder and tangle together in the room. Kakashi smiled and began watching as my breasts bounced up and down, I closed my eyes, beginning to cum. I slowed down a bit but I still continued cumming and bobbing up and down, soon later I finished cumming. I slid off of him and sat next to him, cum still running down my legs. I smiled a bit then grabbed his dick softly, slidding it all the way into my mouth. The hood of his dick touched the back of my throat as I began sucking as hard as I could, listening to Kakashi's loud moans. I began slidding his dick in and out of my mouth and smiled as his cum shot down my throat, even if it had almost choked me. I slid his dick out of my mouth after he finished cumming and smiled, licking my lips. "Tasty..." I said softly, looking up at him. Kakashi smiled a bit and looked down at me, leaning back a little. I sat up and leaned against the headboard as I closed my eyes, blushing deeply as I felt sensei's gaze on me and his breath on my legs. I blushed deeply as I felt him move even closer, aware of what he was going to do. **


	7. Chapter 7

Did everyone like that twist? I hope so, well let's get on with this before you all freak out on me and stop reading because I keep babbling on while their suppose to be continuing sex. Sorry for the long wait, My connection was taken by Qwest until I paid. xD. RECAP: **Kakashi smiled a bit and looked down at me, leaning back a little. I sat up and leaned against the headboard as I closed my eyes, blushing deeply as I felt sensei's gaze on me and his breath on my legs. I blushed deeply as I felt him move even closer, aware of what he was going to do.   
----------------------------------------Chap 7.-----------------------------------**

**His breath was now spilling out onto my clit, his breath was warm against my skin. Kakashi slid forward as he pressed his lips to my clit, pulling back a little to lick up and down my pussy. I bit my bottom lip softly, it still tasted somewhat like his cum. He pulled his tongue up and down faster, swapping his gaze from my pussy up to me. I let a quiet moan slip from my lips and then I bit my lip again, looking down at him; gazing at his face. He swapped from as slow and long as he could to as fast and long as he could, now also bringing a hand up to massage my left tit. I bit my lip as hard as I could, a moan still slipping out. He smiled some and slid his tongue into my pussy, I let out a moan as he did so. He began massaging harder and slid his tongue all the way in, beginning to move in and out swiftly. I let out a loud moan and a soft pant as I began to loose my breath, my back pressing against the headboard. He slid his tongue out as I got even more wet and began to smack the tip of his tongue against my clit, hard and fast. I moaned loudly and let out a pant, moaning out his name so loud it almost sounded like a scream; **_Good thing the walls are soundproof!_** I thought to myself as sweat began to run down my back, chest, face, legs and stomach. Kakashi smirked and began hitting it harder, knowing I was about to cum. I screamed his name as I began cumming heavily, filled with pleasure. Kakashi jumped a little as cum slapped him in the face somewhat, mostly on his lips and under. I began panting heavily as Kakashi dropped down to a very slow speed, his licks still long until he pulled off; he was quite suprized at how much I was cumming. Kakashi slowly sat up, a little cum on his legs after I finished cumming. "Wow, you sure cum a lot, Sakura-Chan." Kakashi said, looking over at me, beginning to lick his lips and use his hand to whipe the rest off. "O- only be-c-c-ause you sent me s- so much pl- pleasure." I said, still lightly panting. He began to lick his hand clean after I finally caught my breath, I slowly got on all fours, cum dripping off my pussy. Kakashi looked at me as he flopped backwards onto the bed, closing his eyes. I slowly walked over to him on fours, legs still quivering; causing me not to be able to stand. I laid down next to him, my head on his chest as I watched his chest raise and drop; my breasts pressed lightly against his ribs. "Tha-- That was..." I began, "Glad you think so." Kakashi replied, "I love you...Kakashi-Sensei." I said, listening as he replied, "I love you too...Sakura-Chan." Then he drifted to sleep. I smiled a bit, cum still on my legs as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.**_ The next day:_** I slowly woke up, Sensei still wasn't up. I looked at the clock and noticed I was late for work, I ignored it and slowly got up. I saw a note on the door, It was a reminder. I took it with a hand and read it, ****"Sakura-Chan, remember you don't have work today. - Love, Kakashi-Sensei."**** I smiled and nodded, placing the not back on the door as I slowly trotted towards the bathroom; forgetting I was naked. I heard Kakashi-Sensei get up and come towards the bathroom too, I looked him up and down until I noticed he was yet naked. I blushed slightly and looked up at him quickly, "Morning, M'love, Kakashi-Sensei." I said and smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. He kissed me back then smirked, rubbing against my clit with his dick. "Morning, M'Love, Sakura-Chan." he said, still smirking as I jumped a bit, letting out a soft moan as a shiver ran up my spine. I slowly turned and made my way to the bathroom, my hips swaying slightly. Kakashi rubbed his head and followed me, smiling somewhat. I smiled a hearty smile and bent over, turning the water on and checked to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Kakashi quickly turned so he wouldn't be tempted and closed his eyes until he heard me step into the shower, closing the curtains behind myself. **


	8. Kidnapped

Here's Chapter...8! Might take a while break after this. _**RECAP: **_**I blushed slightly and looked up at him quickly, "Morning, M'love, Kakashi-Sensei." I said and smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. He kissed me back then smirked, rubbing against my clit with his dick. "Morning, M'Love, Sakura-Chan." he said, still smirking as I jumped a bit, letting out a soft moan as a shiver ran up my spine. I slowly turned and made my way to the bathroom, my hips swaying slightly. Kakashi rubbed his head and followed me, smiling somewhat. I smiled a hearty smile and bent over, turning the water on and checked to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Kakashi quickly turned so he wouldn't be tempted and closed his eyes until he heard me step into the shower, closing the curtains behind myself.  
--Chapter 8--**

_**At Tsunade's office:**_** "I'm sending you on a very dangerous mission, do you understand this?" she asked, glancing up at me then Sensei. "You better not be lying about not being a virgin, Sakura-Chan." Tsunade said softly. "I-- I'm not! You can ask the man I --" she glanced uneasily at Kakashi and coughed. "Oh well, Uh, time to go!" Kakashi said quickly and took my hand, running out of the office. "What did you think you were doing in there!?" Kakashi practically shouted at me, but in a hushed whisper. **

**"I...I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei..." I said softly, her eyes drifting away, she avoided eyecontact with him. Kakashi sighed, looked around and kissed me softly. "It's fine, just don't do it again." he whispered into my ear after parting from the kiss. I kissed him back and looked up at him, "D..do you think I'm ready for this mission? It still hurts a little yet to have sex..." she murmured, looking deep into his eyes, searching for answers. "It's fine Sakura-Chan, I won't let them hurt you...or rape you." Kakashi whispered.**

**"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei." I murmured softly, kissing him deeply. "We better get going, if we're going to make it there in time." Kakashi-Sensei said. "Alright." I said as I began walking. **_**Two days later:**_** Kakashi and I both finally reached the village after two long days of walking. "Finally, I thought my feet were going to fall off." I complained, glancing at the village.**

**Kakashi-Sensei laughed a bit and looked over at me, I could tell he was licking his lips beneath the mask because the mask darkened with saliva in a part of the mask. I hesitated for a moment as I felt someone's hands grip me, Kakashi. He tossed me up and caught me in the marrige carrying position. I shifted some in his arms as he began walking, arms held me firmly. **

**When we got to the hotel he sat me down onto my feet, unlocking the door. "Here's our room, rest up so we can get to the forest tomorrow. "Okay." I said, letting out a yawn, we both walked in, Sensei locked the door and we took our spots in the bed. I laid my head on his chest to use as a pillow and slowly fell asleep as he placed his head against mine. **_**The next morning:**_** We traveled for a while and stopped in the middle of the forest. "Hmm, seems we found the--" I broke off as someone grabbed me from behind, Kakashi didn't seem to notice. **

**The person who grabbed me had a pale white hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream, and he had his other hand around my arms so I couldn't grab a Kunai. I saw a flash of jet black hair, and a pale face with purple markings near the eyes, **_**Orochimaru!! **_**I thought, closing my eyes as some type of cloth with a drug on it knocked me out. When I woke up I was bound to an "X" shaped torture board, my legs were spread open and strapped to it with Metal holders, the same with my arms. I looked over and saw Orochimaru.**

**"Seems we've found the Copy Ninja's sexy little girlfriend." Orochimaru said, then continued, "Let's see how the Copy Nin likes his girlfriend being sexually Tortured." he said, then let out a laugh. I tried to speak but there was a gag-ball in my mouth so I couldn't say anything, I tried to break free but failed. Orochimaru opened his mouth, tongue glidding out. I managed to squeak as his tongue glidded up my body and his tongue swirled around my nipples, wettening my white, baggy shirt slightly.**

**I struggled in the cuffs, my wrists had marks all over them, and they began to start to pour blood lightly. I let out a squeak again, his tongue licking across the blood to remove it. "Mm...Blood, of a Village Hidden in the Leaves Kunoichi." Orochimaru whispered into my ear, breath hot on my ear. I bit down hard on the ball, then stuck my tongue on the back of it, attempting to push it forward. The ball loosed, and slid to the outside of my mouth, on my teeth when Orochimaru turned away.**

**I quickly used my tongue to turn the strap and began biting on it as hard as I could, I felt the strap loosen very slowly. Orochimaru turned around just as I almost gnawed all the way through it. "Seems we have a biter," he said, now continuing, "Let's see how good you can talk or gnaw with these in your mouth!" He turned around towards a table as I finally got the gag off, I gasped for fresh air, the room we were in was full of smoke and chemicals. He turned to me and stuck pieces of plastic between my two molders so I couldn't speak correctly, or gnaw on something. "Hewp!" I said, it was ment to be help but I couldn't speak correctly.**

**I built Chakra up around my wrists, trying to pull but got zapped, my eyes flew wide open. "Chakra Resistant Restrainers." he smirked as he spoke, eyes fixed on her like he was going to eat her alive. I flinched as he took a step forward and then I sighed, "I geve op, just diw what yew wanet." I said, watching shadows cast in the corner. One in particular made me lie to Orochimaru about giving up, One with hair that stood up.**

**"Ah, A leaf kunoichi gives over herself to me easily..." he murmured. The next second I saw the shadow's arm move forward with a kunai, and the soft sound of blood gurgling. Orochimaru turned his head, not seeing anything he went back to what he was doing, his tongue lifted from my breasts and moved to my legs, slowly moving up them. "Get away from Sakura-Chan!" I heard Kakashi-Sensei say, And I smiled happily, heart pace increased quickly.**

**"Kakawshe-Senswe!" I said, still unable to speak right. He looked at me with an odd look at the way I spoke, but understood it, Cocking his head he gave me a greatful eye-crease. "I told you I wouldn't let him rape, or hurt you." He said, "Tank yeiw." I replied. I saw him pull out a giant Shurikan as Orochimaru appeared beside him, all of a sudden Kakashi Disappeared, the next moment Orochimaru was grabbed and pulled underground, I could hear a shallow screech and the sound of blood gurgling.**

**The next second I saw a gray smoke cloud, I knew it was Kakashi, all of a sudden my heart sank to my belly as I saw Orochimaru, covered in blood. Kakashi-Sensei peaked out the side, lightly poking Orochimaru as he fell hard to the ground with a thud, pools and pools of blood surrounding him. Kakashi-Sensei came over and went to kiss me, only now noticing that my molders had plastic between them so I couldn't close my mouth and reached his finger into my mouth, pulling the pieces out, only then he kissed me again, the next moment. "Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled his lips away from mine a little, his breath hot on my lips. "Yes...Now that you're here." I said, glancing up into his mis-matched eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me again, his tongue throbbed against my lips, pleading for entry.**

**I parted my lips slightly, to let his tongue slide in. I wrapped my tongue with his, wrestling over territory playfully. I lightly bit his tongue and he pulled away, lost of breath. He let out a pant, and a light gasp for air, then looked at me with Lustful eyes. "H..help me out of this." I said, nodding my head towards a button which I supposed to be the releaser for the restraints. He picked up the remote with five buttons, pressing the first one. I gasped as a cold metal hand came down to swirl around my nipple and pinch it, then pull lightly. He pressed the second one and I gasped again, another cold metal hand came down, grasping and massaging my breast.**

**Kakashi pressed the third button and I gasped loudly as a cold metal hand slithered up my leg like a snake and into my underwear, three fingers entering my pussy. I gasped Loudly and let out a pant as another cold metal hand slithered up my leg, but something was different, it vibrated! "Ka...Kakas--Kakashi!" she growled, letting out a moan as it slid against her clit. Kakashi didn't even flick as she growled, he stared for a moment, kind of drooling. Quickly he pressed the fifth button and everything released and the hands were gone, I dropped down to my knees, panting heavily on the floor.**

**Kakashi-Sensei looked at me the way Orochimaru did, like he was going to eat me alive. "Heh...Three fingers huh? I'll have to try that." He teased, then paused, forgetting that that would get him hit. I dropped to my hands, I steadied myself on one hand and smacked him hard in the leg. Kakashi-Sensei Groaned, "Damn, trying to kill me?" He asked, the next second I felt large, strong hands grip my belly and I was tossed over a shoulder, I let out a groan, gasping for breath as It was knocked out of her. "I think you...umf..." She paused as he jumped a bit to tease her, only to grunt as he was hit in the back. "...Did that on purpose." she said.**

**"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't." I heard him say. **_**The next day at the hotel:**_** "Give me a lapdance." he teased, I looked at him like, Whatthefuckareyoutalkingabout? as He lifted me onto his lap. "Actually...A lapdance, And a striptease." He said, "I have a suprise for you sometime today." I murmured. He quirked a brow, "Oh really?" He asked, "Yes, really." I said. "Now how about my lapdance and Striptease?" he asked. I quirked a brow, paused for a moment and nodded. I had never gave a lapdance before but I had seen Ino do it one night at a dare. "Oh, you do have something under that, right?" He asked, "Yes." I replied.**

**I slowly swiveled my hips in small, quick circles, feeling a bit retarded. "Let me help..." he murmured, Slowly he lifted his self up off the chair and let his hands rest on my hips, slowly guiding my hips to do big, slow circles to follow the beat of the music we had on. I gasped lightly as his hands made a feeling pour into my belly, but I couldn't figure out what feeling it was but it felt as if a million butterflies were flying around in my belly and electricity was following them. He moved his hands up to my ribs and made the same motion. "Now remove your shirt." He commanded.**

**I put my hand on the bottom of my shirt and began to pull up, "No, just glimpses first. Tease me." he said, placing his hands ontop of mine he pulled the shirt down and showed me how to give the best small glimpses. I did as he instructed, my flat, toned belly was now shown off. Soon I pulled it fully off, revealing my booby cut bra. Slowly I did the same with my jeans, still doing the motions with my body. Soon I let it drop to my ankles, and stepped out of it before kicking it across the room.**

He gripped my hands when I stopped, confused on what to do ne xt and moved my hands up my thighs and my panty line. I shivered lightly, His hands moved up my belly to my breasts, shoulders and neck. He moved my hands with his, down to my bra, slowly he put pressure on my hands, making them close and I realised what he was doing, he was making me grope my own breasts. I let out a soft moan, a slight shock of pleasure went deep down into my belly, as did it with Kakashi's. 

**"Now, try by yourself." he said, feeling guilty for a moment when he took my breasts with his, and my hands, that was a little number for himself. As he sat down, I turned to him, shimming some, knowing my breasts shook and bounced heathily with my arms and abdomen. I dropped to the floor, prowling forward like a hungry lioness and dipped the front half of my body, the bottom half still in the air. **_**Holy shit where did that come from!?**_** Kakashi thought. I prowled forward, lifting myself up using his shoulders, my body rubbing lightly against his. I heard him gasp lightly, then gripped his shoulders firmly, running my breasts from his legs, all the way up to his forehead. **

**I turned around, my thong brushed lightly against his pants. Kakashi lost his breath for a moment, I continued to rub up on him, resting my head next to his. "You can touch me if you want..." I whispered softly into his ear, he felt the hotness of my breath scorch his ear lightly and tickle it. Kakashi Struggled to keep his arousal from showing, grunting lightly as he let go of the chair, the second he did his shaft shot up, hot and throbbing next to my entrance. Kakashi ran his hands up my leg, his clothed hard-on throbbed painfully beneath his boxers.**

**I felt his hand that was lying limp by the side of the chair move up, his hand dropped lightly on my breast, squeezing lightly. I let out a soft gasp, I unbuckled my bra and slid it off, moaning lightly. His other hand was now on the front of my thong, rubbing lightly against my pussy. I felt my interwalls throb with need for my teacher's Long, Thick, Throbbing skin to be in me. "I..I love you... Se..Sensei." I panted as his hand continued then dropped to the side of the chair, but his other did not. I moaned softly, speeding up my circles on his lap, all of a sudden I thrust my pussy against his hard on, back arching to get more as he thrusted upwards. He stopped for a moment, moving his hand up, "You're wet." He growled into my ear, breath hot on my ear. "Mfhh?" I questioned, mind hazy then clear, "What?" I asked, "You're wet." he repeated, lustful eyes looking down into my own lustful eyes.**

**"Fuck me." I said, he quirked a brow. "What?" he asked, "Fuck me." I said. Without hesitation he lifted me up and took my thong off, then took his own clothes off. He layed me on the bed, "This might hurt since I'm throbbing so Much..." He rasped. I nodded, "I...I know." I said, voice was almost as raspy as his. All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through me, making my body jerk up and my back arch. He had indeed entered me. I looked down at him, he was thrusting hard and fast into me, we would cum in no time for sure. I looked at the sheets, they were now splattered with blood.**

**Kakashi's dick was indeed huge and thick, it hurt bad when he thrusted in and out of her. He felt my walls tighten as he slammed against my upper wall, my G-Spot. I let out a loud moan, and screamed Kakashi's name, "KAA--KAKASHI!!" I screeched, his body too, spasmed as he came inside me. We stayed intertwined and he stayed inside me as we fell asleep, his head on my breasts.**

_**The next day: **___**We walked back to Konoha, and found out I was Pregnant. Kakashi-Sensei and I had a daughter, and we named her Silver Rose. She had her father's haircolor, and my hair. She was defidantly going to be a great ninja.**

**xxxx**

**Hope you guys loved this story, request anything from me and I'll make it!! **


End file.
